Par peur de nous découvrir
by teddyjes
Summary: REPRISE! Cinq ans après Poudlard, alors que chacun perd espoir, et que des fossés se creusent, deux ennemis, pourtant alliés, vont devoir trouver la force de s'entraider... DMHG R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Et oui, une nouvelle fic Je m'éclate en ce moment! Mdr!**

**En plus, me revoilà sur le terrain des Hermione/Draco pour ce qui sera, je l'espère, une nouvelle aventure avec vous!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Folle de rage, Hermione se redressa vivement et, attrapant le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, visant directement la cause de sa colère. Ce dernier la fixait d'un air narquois, lui faisant remarquer avec dédain qu'elle l'avait raté d'un bon mètre. Poussant un cri de pure frustration, Hermione voulut réitérer sa tentative d'agression mais Harry lui retint le bras : 

-Calme toi, lui intima-t-il, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver !

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et rageur puis se rassit, fixant toujours avec hargne le regard d'acier qui la narguait. L'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix restant ne dit rien pendant un instant puis, d'une voix froide, Harry annonça que la réunion était suspendue et que chacun pouvait regagner ses quartiers.

-Sauf toi Malefoy ! ajouta-t-il au jeune blond qui quittait nonchalamment la salle

Grognant, Draco revint sur ses pas et se retrouva, en un instant, seul avec Potter. Ce dernier prit la parole avec un calme inquiétant :

-Lorsque tu as émis le désir de te joindre à nous, c'était à condition de faire un effort envers ceux que tu as toujours méprisé…

-Mais elle… tenta de l'interrompre Draco

-Tu me laisses finir ! tonna Harry

Il soupira, lassé, puis reprit :

-Cela fait cinq ans que nous avons quitté Poudlard, et beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Le plus douloureux événement fut sans aucun doutes la perte de Ron et Hermione en a été particulièrement affectée. Il s'est sacrifié pour elle…

Le Survivant laissa passer un temps, espérant que ses paroles trouvent échos en Malefoy.

-J'ai accepté que tu te battes à nos côtés et je t'ai offert plus de protections que tu n'en avais espéré. J'ai toléré ton mépris envers certains membres. Mais, sous aucun prétexte, je ne laisserai passer tes agressions envers Hermione, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Rageur, Draco hocha néanmoins la tête, serrant sa mâchoire plus que nécessaire.

-Je ne vais pas te faire un discours à la Dumbledor, reprit plus calmement Harry, mais je ne peux que souligner le fait qu'en cette période sombre, nous avons plus que jamais besoin d'unité. Alors arrange-toi pour t'entendre avec Hermione car je n'hésiterai pas à en virer un pour que la cohésion soit meilleure ! Et, autant te dire, que ce ne sera pas Hermione.

Sur ce, il partit, laissant l'ex-Serpentard seul à ruminer dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il ne supportait pas Granger ! Elle et ses grands airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Miss Perfection avait beaucoup trop de travers à ses yeux et cela le mettait hors de lui de s'apercevoir qu'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte ! C'est l'esprit ainsi bouillonnant qu'il regagna sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Draco était en mission pour l'ordre. Il assistait à une réunion de mangemorts, plus que sordide, sur la prochaine attaque qui aurait lieu le soir même. Alors qu'ils prêtaient chacun allégeance à Voldemort pour se faire, en quelques sortes, « bénir » pour le raid de ce soir, un détail attira l'attention de Draco : tous semblaient le fuir.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il adressa la parole à Crabbe qui partit sans même lui adresser un regard. Quand se fut au tour de Darco de se faire « bénir », tous s'écartèrent, le laissant seul face au Lord :

-Jeune Malefoy, dit celui-ci avec une hargne habituelle, m'es-tu fidèle ?

Question piège. Voldemort ne posait cette question qu'aux Mangemorts qu'ils savaient être traîtres. Jetant un discret coup d'œil circulaire, Draco s'aperçut que toutes les portes étaient fermées. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il était fait.

Il déglutit, courba l'échine devant son « maître », et s'apprêtait à subir les conséquences de ses actes avec courage, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte… ce qu'il n'était pas. Or, à ce moment là, un Mangemort transplana dans le fond de la salle. Ainsi la protection anti-transplanage n'était pas activée… Un sourire incurva les lèvres fines du jeune Malefoy et, sans plus attendre, il transplana.

Il atterrit dans une ruelle sombre, se rendant bien compte qu'il ne pouvait se rendre au QG de l'Ordre avec tous les Mangemorts à ses trousses. Il lui fallait trouver une échappatoire, et vite ! Il se rendit donc sur le Chemin de Traverse, directement dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Cet endroit avait l'avantage d'être, non seulement monstrueusement publique, mais en plus un second repère de certains membres de l'Ordre.

Il y entra discrètement, se cacha derrière un étalage et attendit d'apercevoir une tête familière.

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Se retournant, Draco fit face à la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimer croiser sur Terre. Mais apparemment, sa bonne étoile avait des ratés ou l'avait tout bonnement oublié !

-Granger ! s'écria-t-il d'un air faussement enjoué, mais quel plaisir de te croiser en cette si merveilleuse journée !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Le ton ironique utilisé par le jeune homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! D'autant plus qu'elle le devinait mort de peur. Ne serait-ce que ses gestes compulsifs, nerveux, ou encore cette contraction incessante des muscles de la mâchoire. Y'avait pas à dire, Malefoy semblait dans la merde :

-Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

Draco hésita à répondre mais, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Perdant le peu d'impassibilité qu'il avait réussi à feindre, il souffla :

-J'ai été découvert. Je suis en fuite. J'ai besoin de me réfugier quelque part !

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore, il y a un petit homme que vous pouvez rendre heureux! Il s'appel "Submit a review" et si vous lui serrer la main "Go", suffisament fort, il sera tout content de venir me trouver et moi je serai encore plus heureuse! Loool! Je pars très loin!**

**En tout cas, ce sera comme pour Séduire un ennemi, je posterai régulièrement de petits chapitres, surtout si votre soutient est présent car sans vous, je ne suis qu'un grand moment de sollitude!**

**Bisous**

**Jess alias Teddyjes**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Me voilà toute heureuse pour un second chapitre ! Pourquoi heureuse me direz-vous ? Et bien figurez-vous que treize reviews pour un premier chapitre, il y a largement de quoi jubiler ! Lol !**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup et vous réponds à la fin ! En attendant, je vous laisse à ce second chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que le précédent, voir plus !lol!**

**Enjoy !**

Draco allait maudire Granger. La maudire tant et si bien qu'elle ne pourra pas faire un rejeton sans qu'il n'ait au moins trois tentacules ! Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide, mettant de côté toute son aversion envers cet être qui le répugnait, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'envoie à Azkaban ! Selon elle, le fait que cet endroit ignoble regorgeait d'Aurors procurait au jeune Malefoy une protection infaillible !

Draco devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Il voyait mal les Mangemorts faire un coup de force à Azkaban surtout que, depuis deux ans, cet endroit était plus protégé que Poudlard. Mais Granger était allée trop loin, elle l'avait placé dans le couloir le plus surveillé, cela incluait que son voisin de cellule n'était autre que… son propre père !

-Je ne vous présente pas, avait dit narquoisement Granger, évitez simplement une effusion trop flagrante des retrouvailles, tout le monde ici n'a pas la chance de se retrouver en famille ! De plus, je vous rappel que vous n'êtes plus du même camp !

Lucius avait alors croisé le regard de son fils et, depuis ce jour, ne cessait de l'insulter, de le rabaisser, le maudissant à chaque instant pour avoir, selon lui, renier le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Draco ne répondait pas, trop occupé à ruminer un plan de vengeance contre Granger. Et, même s'il avait honte de l'avouer, Draco comptait énormément sur le soutien de Potter. Lui n'hésitait pas à l'aider depuis le début. Mais Draco avait perdu sa place d'espion et ne lui était donc plus d'aucune utilité. Serait-il alors possible qu'on le laisse pourrir ici ?

Trois jours passèrent et l'ex-Serpentard commençait à douter de l'intégrité du Survivant. Au crépuscule, un Auror vint le chercher pour son habituelle balade. N'étant pas un véritable prisonnier, il avait le droit de se dégourdir les jambes de temps à autres. C'était Seamus Finnigan qui s'occupait de lui. Or ce dernier s'éloigna une fois qu'ils sortirent d'Azkaban et deux silhouettes apparurent de chaque côté du jeune homme, l'empoignant chacune par un bras. Potter et Granger.

-Fallait me dire que l'on partait aujourd'hui, s'exclama sarcastiquement Draco, j'aurai prit le temps de faire ma valise !

Aucun des deux Aurors ne lui répondit. Ils le forcèrent à avancer encore cinq mètres avant de le faire transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit appartement où s'amoncelaient des livres et des monticules de feuilles sur lesquels étaient gribouillés toutes sortes de lettres qui ne semblaient pourtant pas former de mots cohérents.

-C'est quoi ce trou ? s'exclama Draco

-Tu préfères ta cellule à Azkaban ? questionna froidement Granger

Harry soupira. Quand allaient-ils se calmer tous les deux ? Il les força à s'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil dépourvu d'encombrants et prit place sur une pile de livres, face à eux.

-Malefoy, dit-il, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher plus tôt mais ta situation est nettement plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraît. Il me fallait régler nombre de détails avant de pouvoir t'aider.

-Régler des détails ? s'étonna le blond, tu parlementes avec les Mangemorts maintenant ?

Harry mâchonna sa langue, soudain mal à l'aise.

-A vrai dire, expliqua-t-il, ce ne sont pas tant les Mangemorts qui nous posent problème, mais plutôt le ministère. Ils estimaient que, n'étant plus espion, tu n'avais plus ton utilité. Ils t'ont donc retiré toutes protections.

Draco sursauta. Toutes protections ? Il était fait. Les Mangemorts allaient le retrouver, le charcuter, l'émietter, le pourrir puis le brûler et ce, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Merlin !

-Ne panique pas la fouine, s'amusa Hermione, on les a convaincu de te redonner ta protection. Ils ne l'accordent qu'aux espions, et à tous sorciers ayant un rattachement familial. Te voilà donc officiellement fiancé la fouine !

Il ne releva même pas l'insulte. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher, son cœur cogner. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Qu'avaient encore inventé ces deux malades ?

-A…Avec qui ? balbutia-t-il

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Hermione allait le tuer…

-Je suis ravi pour tous les deux, mes félicitations !

Un ange passa… Ou plutôt un démon. Draco eut un mouvement de pure répulsion. Hermione encaissa le choc, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités. Puis elle bondit sur ses pieds et poussa un cri de rage avant de se jeter sur le survivant qui n'allait plus survivre tant que ça si elle s'obstinait à l'étrangler.

-Her… Hermione… laisse moi t'expliquer ! suffoqua-t-il

Elle lui administra une baffe magistrale avant de se relever et de le toiser avec hargne. Elle reprit calmement place sur le canapé, comme si aucun éclat de colère n'avait eu lieu. Elle se tint droite, les jambes serrées, les mains croisées sur les genoux.

Se massant sa gorge douloureuse, Harry reprit place sur sa pile de livre, mettant malgré tout une certaine distance entre lui et sa meilleure amie. Question de survie. Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. Il regardait la lionne avec effarement et peur… ?

-Hermione, reprit Harry d'une voix étranglée, tu sais très bien qu'il te faut également une protection. Ils ne veulent pas non plus te l'accorder car tu ne fais parti d'aucune des deux catégories que tu as citées. Il en va de votre vie.

-Et toutes mes recherches ? s'écria Hermione, toutes mes découvertes ? Ce n'est pas suffisant comme effort de guerre ? Et puis soyons sincères Harry, qui va croire que Malefoy et moi puissions être fiancés ?

Draco hocha vivement la tête, appuyant totalement Granger sur ce point. Il était de notoriété publique que ces deux-là se haïssaient !

-A vous de leur faire croire, répondit Harry. Au premier doute, vous vous retrouverez sans protection et je ne pourrai plus rien pour vous.

L'impact de ses paroles se lisait dans les regards atterrés. Il se leva, réajusta sa cape et sortit pour transplaner. Il prit soin avant de disparaître dans la nuit de placer un dispositif sur l'appartement d'Hermione pour qu'aucun des deux ne puisse sortir avant qu'il en ait décidé autrement. Il soupira. Peut-être ne pouvait-il en découler que du bon. Peut-être que ces deux là se rendraient enfin compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre…

**Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonné en cours de route ! Lol !**

**Allez vite voir Monsieur Review histoire d'en discuter avec lui ! Vous savez, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul, monsieur Review est payé pour tout prendre ! Lol !**

**En attendant, je remercie vivement tous ceux qui m'ont posté une review et leur répond :**

**Saut de l'ange : Hello ma belle, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas croisé sur le net ! Oui je sais que d'intrigues ! Mdr ! Mais en t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas le quart de ce que je peux faire ! N'oublie pas que j'ai un doctorat de sadisme avancé ! En tous cas, moi aussi je suis contente d'être revenue. Surtout dans les Hermione / Draco, je t'avoue que ça me manquait ! Pour finir, le personnage de Harry, est méprisé par beaucoup mais je trouve qu'au contraire, c'est peut être le plus intéressant car c'est le seul qui apporte réellement du changement et qui en cesse d'évoluer. Enfin c'est mon point de vue… **

**Kloona Riddle : Contente que tu sois toujours là ! C'est un véritable plaisir de recevoir de tes reviews ! Les fics DM/HG du moment perdent, il est vrai, de leur panache d'antan ! Mais il y a encore quelques perles ! Par contre, ce qui m'a atterré, c'est de voir que beaucoup de DM/HG n'étaient en fait que des copies des précédentes ou même de certaines en cours mais du couple Lilly/James ! Je veux dire, ce sont des sujets inépuisables mais le même genre d'histoires reviennent sans cesse ! Bref, je ne dénigre pas, c'est juste que je trouve dommage que certains auteurs n'aient pas plus confiance en eux pour créer quelque chose qui leur appartient ! Osez bon sang ! lol ! Pour en revenir à ta review, je ne pense pas retourner en Hermione/Tom Jedusor mais si jamais l'envie m'en prend, je te promets que tu seras la première au courant ! **

**Lou biloute : merci beaucoup J'espère que cette suite te plait tout autant ! Cette fic ne sera pas la seule innovation de ma part cet été, je compte poster une nouvelle histoire lorsque celle-ci sera bien entamée… Mystère oO hihi… lol je pars en cacahuète !**

**Laure : C'est la première fois que je réussi un résumé ! Mdr ! C'est un grand pas en avant pour moi ! Merci en tout cas Sinon oui, je tiens compte du tome 6. ça fait parti de notre patrimoine maintenant J'espère te revoir bientôt !**

**Alexiell : Tu en crois pas si bien espérer (euh ça se dit ça ? oO) ! En tous cas, ça te plait ? J'espère !**

**Dray-love-mione.sky : Merkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii La suite te plaît ?**

**Méo : c'est la première fois qu'un moment de solitude est une si grande preuve de sociabilité ! Lol ! Ta review m'a énormément fais plaisir, ton soutien est d'or. J'espère ne pas te perdre de vue pendant cette aventure**

**Lilly.malefoy : si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu m'as suivi depuis Une Alliance Inattendue ! C'est véritablement un honneur d'avoir des lecteurs tels que toi ! Oui je sais, je n'ai prévenu personne pour cette nouvelle fic mais ça m'a prit sur un coup de tête ! Lol ! Je voulais depuis un certain temps replonger dans cet univers DM/HG et un jour j'ai craqué, j'ai écris quelques lignes puis l'un entraînant l'autre, j'ai écris un chapitre ! Une fan ? Géniale ! Moi je suis fan de tes reviews :-D J'espère en ravoir bientôt ;-D**

**Marion : Merci beaucoup ! Et moi je suis ravie de te revoir pour une nouvelle aventure ! J'aime toujours autant ton soutien A bientôt j'espère !**

**SleepingB3auty : Mais attends ma belle, n'ai surtout pas peur de reviewé ! Et surtout, SURTOUT, ne te sens pas honteuse de m'en poster ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de recevoir des reviews alors je t'en supplie, reposte s'en une dès que possible ! Lol ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas simple pour un auteur de poster une histoire, un chapitre alors si les lecteurs se mettent aussi à avoir peur, je ne te dis pas où on va ! Mdr ! Sache en tous cas que ta review m'a énormément fait plaisir et que j'espère vivement que tu récidivera **

**Pris : J'espère bien sue vous êtes là Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaît ! bientôt j'espère !**

**Corail Zaarea : Je me doutais bien que tu m'avais mise en author alert vu que je te vois sur chacune de mes fics ! Ne te méprends pas, c'est un pur plaisir pour moi et un honneur Pour ce qui est du cinq ans plus tard, ce n'est en effet pas un hasard. Je peux faire évoluer els personnages comme je l'entend, les rendre plus agressifs, plus à fleur de peau, comme je les aime J'espère que tu n'hésitera pas à poster de nouveau ;-D**

**Shetane : Merci toi ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre A très bientôt j'espère !**

**Voili, j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! Ce fut un véritable plaisir ! J'espère renouveler l'expérience dès que possible, surtout que bon, j'investi dans l'embauche de Mr Review et je dois dire que je n'ai que des bénéfices quand je reçois vos reviews !**

**Gros Bisous**

**Jess alias Teddyjes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Que de reviews et que de joie pour moi Merci beaucoup Je ne me sépare jamais de mon sourire depuis le début de cette fic Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en prenez à la lire, bien que je ne doute pas du contraitre quand je vois vos reviews!**

**Maintenant, suite et enjoy

* * *

**

Hermione prit une minute de réflexion. Le liquide ambré l'appelait, elle en était certaine. Pourtant elle était persuadée de ne pas s'être présenté. Fronçant les sourcils devant ce dilemme, elle prit une légère inspiration et fit, assez piteusement il est vrai, les présentations :

-Whisky pur feu ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigue, je te présente moi !

Fière de son acte, elle n'eut plus aucun scrupule à avaler le contenu de son verre, le douzième de la soirée. Tout se mit à tanguer dangereusement et elle allait s'avachir avec délice sur le parquet quand une voix sarcastique claqua l'air :

-T'es pitoyable Granger, t'es complètement faite !

Un grand silence s'abattit pendant lequel Hermione pensait réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrit, sous le coup d'une impulsion :

-J'T'EMMERDE !

Elle prit alors la mine boudeuse d'un sale gosse avant de donner un coup de pied dans le pied de la table… chose étonnamment stupide qui se retourna contre elle lorsque la douleur l'envahie. Mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître, la fatigue l'alourdissant. Elle lâcha malgré tout un grognement de douleur qui apparut plus comme un gémissement aux oreilles du Serpentard.

Il la regarda s'étaler sur le sol avec un sourire narquois. Il jouissait de la déchéance de Miss Perfection. Elle n'avait apparemment pas supporté, malgré toutes ses _qualités_, leur situation. Non pas que Draco l'ait accepté, seulement il avait plus de dignité. Granger se mit alors à marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeil. Amusé, Draco se pencha pour mieux entendre.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre les paroles de la jeune femme quand, soudain, elle hurla dans son sommeil et éleva sa main avec force avant que celle-ci ne retombe mollement sur le sol. Elle se tourna alors sur le dos, reprenant un souffle plus régulier.

Draco fulminait. Cette abrutie lui avait fait peur. En plus, sa main avait percuté son visage, lui marquant la joue au fer rouge. Il remarqua alors un document portant son nom, coincé sous la tête de la Gryffondor. Faisant attention aux mains de sa Némésis, il se pencha pour retirer le papier. Alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, Hermione, en un demi-sommeil, agrippa le cou du blond, passant mollement mais sûrement ses bras derrière sa nuque. Elle se rendormit aussitôt.

Las, Draco se releva. Une fois debout, il remarqua avec désarroi que la jeune femme n'avait pas lâché prise et était mollement pendue à son coup, ses jambes relâchées. On eût dit une de ces peluches avec des scratches au bout des mains que l'on attache autour de n'importe quoi.

-Granger, grogna-t-il, t'es vraiment chiante quand t'es bourrée!

Il sonda la pièce de ses prunelles d'acier. Il essayait de trouver un endroit où poser la jeune femme. Mais tout n'était que feuilles, livres, parchemins et plumes. Il savait qu'il fallait emmener Granger dans sa chambre mais il s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne pas y entrer. Non pas qu'il respectait l'intimité de la brune, ou autres sornettes de ce genre ! Seulement c'était trop… dérangeant !

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un miroir. Il perçut alors une image qu'il n'avait encore jamais pensé voir. Il était là, droit et fier et, à son cou, pendait… une jolie femme… De longs cheveux châtains qui balayaient son dos, une silhouette très féminine avec de belles courbes bien marquées. Elle portait un pantalon légèrement ample qui laissait tout de même deviné de belles jambes et qui descendait suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir une chute de reins pour le moins alléchante.

Il eut un rire amusé : Granger pendue désespérément à son cou. La belle Gryffondor suppliant l'Apollon de Serpentard de la prendre.

Draco fut perturbé par cette constatation. Il ne voulait pas désirer Granger. Ce genre d'égards lui apporterait des ennuis. Elle s'attacherait à tous les coups à lui (qui ne le ferait pas ?) et le supplierait de rendre leur mascarade réelle. Draco soupira, la vie était cruelle pour un homme avec autant d'atouts que lui.

Il tira alors sur les bras de la rouge et or, se délectant déjà du bruit qu'elle allait faire en tombant lourdement sur le parquet mais, rien à faire, elle ne lâchait pas prise. Il la secoua, lui donna des petits pichnettes sur les bras, sans pour autant obtenir de résultats. Il grogna de frustration, elle allait le rendre fou… Puis soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit : pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Il laissa ses mains glisser le long du buste de la jeune femme, de chaque côté, redessinant ses courbes sous la paume de ses mains. Il descendit jusque dans le bas du dos, empoignant sans gêne le postérieur de Granger puis descendit plus bas, tira sur ses cuisses les enroulant autour de son bassin. Il regarda de nouveau le miroir, satisfait.

Hermione bougea dans son sommeil. Elle resserra son emprise autour du cou de Malefoy, y nichant son nez. Elle resserra également ses jambes, collant leurs corps en un frottement tout aussi exquis que le gémissement qu'elle laissa de nouveau échapper. L'instant d'après, elle retombait en sommeil profond.

-Ok ! s'exclama soudain Draco en regardant -avec un self-control impressionnant- la jeune femme

Si elle recommençait ça, il n'allait plus répondre de rien. Et puis le souffle chaud de Granger sur sa nuque n'arrangeait rien du tout. Cette bonne femme allait payer, très cher. Mais merde, il n'était qu'un homme ! Et quel homme saint de corps d'esprit pourrait résister à des frottements et gémissements de la sorte ? Merlin en personne lui arracherait ses vêtements à la seconde même.

Rageur, il l'emmena finalement vers sa chambre. Elle était plutôt petite, un simple lit double au centre, une armoire était présente sur la gauche et un bureau à droite, juste sous la fenêtre. Une petite montre ornait la table de nuit et Draco pu y lire qu'il était près de quatre heure du matin. Il avait désespérément besoin de dormir. Il se dirigea vers le lit, tenta d'y larguer son « colis » mais elle s'accrochait aussi bien que s'ils eurent fusionné !

Draco se tourna vers la fenêtre, tentant de chercher un peu d'air tant son esprit étouffait. Granger eut alors la bonne idée de resserrer son étreinte, les faisant basculer sur le lit. Draco eut le souffle coupé lorsque le poids de la Gryffondor s'abattit sur son thorax. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'en défaire mais fit de nouveau face à un échec.

Résigné, il soupira, étendit ses bras en croix et ne lutta plus contre les bras de Morphée. Alors qu'il y sombrait, un léger ronflement provint de la respiration qu'il sentait contre la peau de son cou :

-Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il sarcastiquement

Il hésita à pleurer de frustration mais une idée de vengeance l'aida enfin à trouver le repos. Un Malefoy ne plaisante pas avec la vengeance. Chez eux, le plat peut devenir glacé…

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Il est une heure du mat alors je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews maintenant et j'avais vraiment trop envi de vous poster ce chapitre**

**Peut-être que je m'en occuperai demain, je pense même sincèrement le faire**

**En tout cas, Monsieur Review m'a demandé de renouveler son contrat alors je vais vous demander un peu d'aide pour rentabiliser mes investissements Ce serait adorable de votre part, parce qu'il s'ennuit le pauvre... Pour ceux qui ignorent encore son existence, c'est le monsieur en bas à gauche avec une main "GO", serrez-la lui et il recueuillera votre secret qui ne sera transmis qu'à une auteur qui part actuellement en cacahuète! lol!**

**Bisous**

**Jess alias Teddyjes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir!**

**Ouah, deux chapitres en une soirée (sur deux fics différentes) c'est inédit! Mdr!**

**Mais je prends tellement de plaisir à els écrire que je ne vois pas le temps passer! j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Draco fut réveillé par un bruit de verre brisé. Passant une main sur son visage encore tendu par un sommeil difficile, il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il était tout seul dans le grand lit. Un nouveau fracas retentit de l'appartement, intriguant l'ancien Serpentard. Il étira ses muscles endoloris et chercha la source du vacarme.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte menant au salon qu'une bouteille vint se briser violemment sur le mur juste à côté de sa tête. Draco écarquilla alors les yeux de terreur, à présent parfaitement réveillé ! Partout par terre et sur les murs se trouvaient des morceaux de bouteilles englués, ici et là, dans des alcools plus douteux les uns que les autres !

-Euh… Granger ? tenta-t-il

La jeune femme lâcha à cet instant une bouteille de bourbon avec la même désinvolture que si elle eut lâché un mouchoir de soie ! Elle jeta alors un regard furtif au jeune Malefoy puis, tendant le bras pur atteindre le whisky, expliqua brièvement :

-Fini l'alcool ! s'exclama-t-elle, je balance tout ! Or de question que le cirque d'hier soir recommence !

Draco se surprit à éprouver du regret. C'est qu'elle était marrante Granger quand elle était bourrée ! Mais il ne dit rien et, poussant un soupir d'exaspération, s'avachit sur le canapé :

-Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda-t-il

Dos à lui, Hermione essayait toujours d'atteindre le whisky, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle offrait un spectacle des plus alléchants à son « colocataire ». La voix contrite par l'effort, elle lui indiqua le placard au-dessus de l'évier où se trouvait un paquet de pâtes. Draco mit un certain temps à saisir l'information et, lorsqu'il l'eut assimilée, ses yeux se réduisirent en deux fentes menaçantes :

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais m'abaisser à faire la cuisine ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton être souillé par un sang moldu jusqu'à ce placard et de me servir à manger au plus vite !

Un lourd silence sembla suspendre le temps. Ils étaient tous les deux immobiles. Puis, vibrante de rage, Hermione descendit du tabouret sur lequel elle était perchée et se planta devant le grand blond :

-Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement la fouine, siffla-t-elle, de un mon sang t'emmerde et de deux, tu vas apprendre à me parler autrement, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison !

Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots à la figure du Serpentard. Ce dernier affichait son air des mauvais jours. Y'a pas à dire, Draco venait d'entrer dans une colère noire. Ses yeux d'argent étaient devenus aussi froids que la pierre et sa mâchoire se contracta tant qu'une veine se gonflait le long de sa jugulaire.

La pièce se mit alors à vibrer, plusieurs objets se retrouvant en apesanteur. Hermione feignit l'indifférence mais elle était morte de peur. C'est que cet idiot était véritablement impressionnant quand il le voulait ! Puis, sans cirer gare, ce fut le carnage. Les objets suspendus dans les airs, sifflèrent à travers la pièce, se fracassant contre le premier mur qu'ils rencontraient.

En un rien de temps, l'appartement se retrouva jonché de débris en toutes sortes. Seul persistait un objet, une coupe de quidditch. Lorsqu'elle s'éleva à son tour dans les airs, Hermione cilla. C'était la coupe de Ron. Celle qu'il avait gagné en cinquième année. Si Malefoy touchait à cela, il signait son arrêt de mort, foi de Granger !

Un sourire sadique étira les fines lèvres de Draco. Il savourait enfin sa victoire. Mais, avant qu'il en réduise cette stupide coupe en un tas de ferraille, Granger se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol. A moitié sonné, il ne perdit pourtant pas le contrôle qu'il avait sur l'objet. Hermione s'en rendit compte aussi due-t-elle employer les grands moyens.

Draco hurla de douleur pendant qu'elle le griffait au visage consciencieusement. Cet acte de pure barbarie le déstabilisa tellement qu'il en oublia la coupe. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione qui se releva pour aller la cacher. Mais Draco agrippa sa cheville, la faisant chuter, face contre le sol. En un cri de pure rage, elle se débattit mais le Serpentard parvint à remonter et à l'immobiliser complètement sous son poids.

Loin de se démonter, Hermione le mordit alors, faisant abstraction des morceaux de verre incrustés dans sa chair. Draco grogna de douleur et secoua violemment son bras pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il l'empoigna alors par les cheveux mais elle s'accrocha de ses deux mains au bras de Draco qu'elle mordait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'hurler de douleur, son cuir chevelu souffrant le martyre !

C'est au milieu de ce tableau au combien charmant qu'arriva Harry. Venu leur annoncer qu'ils devaient faire leur première apparition en tant que couple ce soir au Ministère, il s'était attendu à les trouver dans l'indifférence total de l'autre. Or, apparemment, ils avaient bien saisi la présence de l'autre.

L'appartement si soigné était un véritable champ de bataille et les deux énergumènes ressemblaient à des bêtes féroces en pleine épreuve de force pour définir à qui sera le territoire ! Agacé, Harry éleva sa baguette et, prononçant un expelliarmus mesuré, il sépara le jeune « couple ». Chacun glissa d'un côté de la pièce, le souffle court, les yeux brillants, les cheveux en pétard et les vêtements en lambeaux.

-Ah bah c'est du propre ! s'exclama soudain le Survivant, vous êtes pires que des gosses ! On ne peut pas vous laisser une journée tous seuls ! Non mais vous avez vu l'état de l'appart' ? _Votre_ état ?

Conscient qu'ils n'en avaient, pour ainsi dire, rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait dire, Harry entreprit de tout remettre en ordre avec quelques sorts. Lorsque tout fut à peu près de nouveau à sa place, il constata que ni Hermione, ni Draco n'avaient bougé d'un pouce. Ils se fixaient toujours en chien de faïence. Il soupira. Peut-être que son plan avait des ratés finalement…

-Bon, je sais que vous vous en moquez comme de votre première chemise mais, ce soir, vous devez vous présenter à une réception que donne le ministère de la Magie… en couple ! Et vous n'avez pas el choix ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme pour couper court à toutes éventuelles protestations

Deux regards noirs lui répondirent. Il sourit, satisfait de constater que le message était passé.

-Bien, mais comme je vois que vous ne voulez pas vous calmer, je vais devoir agir. Personne ne croira à votre couple si vous vous lancé des regards chargés de menaces de mort toute la soirée…

-La mort serait trop douce pour lui, grogna Hermione, je pensai plus à l'empoisonner… Le faire souffrir… Le…

-Merci Hermione ! l'interrompit Harry d'une voix forte avant que Draco ne puisse répliquer, ceci dit, que cela reste entre nous, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que se disent des tout nouveaux fiancés !

Ces derniers mots les firent tous les trois trembler de dégoût.

-Bon, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer le médiateur, j'ai un boulot moi !

Hermione ne dit rien, pas plus que Draco qui se mit à regarder un livre comme s'il eut voulu le brûler rien que par le regard.

-Embrassez-vous !

L'ordre était clair mais irréalisable. Hermione regardait son meilleur ami comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Désirait-il vraiment mourir de sa main ? Draco, lui, était devenu livide :

-Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama-t-il avec répulsion

-Non mais je rêve ! s'écria Harry, vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'il suffirait d'apparaître à la même soirée pour qu'on vous dise fiancé ? Vous allez devoir faire un effort ! S'embrasser en fait parti ! Je ne vous demande pas de quérir les amygdales de l'autres, juste un baiser… C'est si dur que ça ?

Hermione se retint de répondre, même si les mots ne demandaient qu'à franchir ses lèvres avec le ton cinglant qui leur convenait. Elle inspira profondément, prit sur elle et fit un pas en avant, l'air tout aussi résigné que si elle partait pour le front. Draco la regarda, interloqué. Puis il comprit, il était coincé. Il fit à son tour un pas en avant. Un bon demi-mètre le séparait de la Gryffondor. Il se pencha rapidement, atteignit ses lèvres le temps de ne pas y penser et reprit sa position initiale comme un piquet bien planté.

Harry ignorait s'il devait rire ou pleurer. En tout cas, les airs soulagés qui se dépeignirent sur les visages de Hermione et Draco ne le rassurèrent pas.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Recommencez ! Et mieux que ça !

Serrant la mâchoire à s'en casser les molaires, Draco s'avança à nouveau. Cette fois, Granger fit au moins l'effort de rapprocher leurs corps jusqu'à l'effleurement. Draco se pencha une nouvelle fois, les lèvres tendues en une moue ridicule. Retenant un fou rire, Hermione fit abstraction du ridicule de son « partenaire » et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent –pour de bon cette fois-, chacun les étirait en une grimace de dégoût destinée à réduire la surface en contact avec _l'autre_.

Harry les regardait sans y croire :

-Vous êtes pathétiques ! souffla-t-il avec dépit, ce n'est q'un baiser, où est el problème ?

Franchement agacée par son insistance, Hermione comprit qu'il ne leur fouterait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas un vrai baiser. Très bien, elle allait le lui donner ! Tentant d'oublier qu'elle embrassait Malefoy, elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme et le rapprocha au possible.

Cette fois, ses lèvres pleines embrassait véritablement celles du vert et argent. Une pensée alors étrange la traversa : « ses lèvres sont agréables à embrasser ». Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Draco pensait exactement la même chose. Enhardi par le comportement de la rouge et or, il la saisit à la taille et, presque dans un élan passionnel, tous deux passèrent à la vitesse supérieure.

Ils exploraient la bouche de l'autre avec avidité et passion lorsque, légèrement dépassé, Harry crut bon de les arrêter :

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! On y croit ! Je n'en demandai pas tant !

Le « couple » se sépara, légèrement gêné. Un étrange sourire victorieux aux lèvres, le jeune Potter remit son manteau et leur dit d'être prêt le soir même à vingt heure. Seuls des murmures lui répondirent. Amusé, il gagna la rue pour transplaner sans jeter de regard en arrière. Cette fois, il en était sûr, son plan allait fonctionner !

* * *

**Alors? Vos impressions?**

**Mr Review sort à peine de sa convalescence au service des soins intensifs tellement vous l'avez sollicité! Il en a fait une attaque tant il était content! Quand à moi, je ne vous fait pas dire à quel point je suis transportée du nombre de reviews qu'a reçu cette fic jusqu'à présent. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi**

**Mr Review est toujours au rendez-vous, sa main "Go" toujours tendue, prête à être serrée, alors n'hésitez pas! Et merci encore!**

** bientôt**

**Bisous**

**Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous!!**

**Voici un chapitre qui vient remplacer ma note!**

**Je vous adresse un petit truc après le chapitre! En attendant,**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

-Tu es sûr que…

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé :

-L'amour que tu me portes ne signifie-t-il pas que tu dois avoir une confiance aveugle en moi?

Elle fit une moue indécise :

-Oui mais… Oh les voilà!

Son exclamation fit porta l'attention générale vers le hall d'entrée. Une jeune femme brune élégamment habillée venait d'apparaître. Tandis qu'on la débarrassait de la lourde fourrure qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, Ginny se précipita vers elle, oubliant momentanément Harry.

-Hermione! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la nouvelle arrivante dans ses bras, ce que tu es bien habillée!

Rougissante, l'ancienne Gryffondor marmonna des mots comme "Malefoy", "fortune", "tradition" et "casse-pied". Le reste, inaudible, mourut sous l'effet d'un bras passant autour de sa taille. Droit, superbe dans une robe taillée à la perfection, Draco Malefoy venait de faire son entrée.

-B… Bonsoir Malef… Draco! Balbutia Ginny

Il haussa un sourcil aristocratiquement étonné en sa direction et resserra sa prise autour de la jeune Granger. Il ajouta un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et l'entraîna vers Harry. Ginny resta sans voix une seconde. Il ne lui avait même pas répondu! Elle devint rouge de confusion et de colère puis, se morigéna afin de garder son calme. Harry comptait sur elle.

-Granger, arrête de traîner des pieds, ce n'est pas ainsi que se comporte une Malefoy!

Tous les regards étant braqués sur elle, Hermione ne pu faire de remarque mais elle bouillonnait! Non mais il lui donnait des leçons en plus! Comment osait-il? Alors qu'ils atteignirent le buffet devant lequel se tenait le jeune Potter, elle accéléra le pas, surprenant Draco qui sentit son épaule craquer légèrement suite au mouvement trop brusque.

-Hermione! Draco! S'écria joyeusement Harry

Heureusement que la musique avait détourné l'attention du jeune couple car, au même moment, Draco pinça Hermione à la taille qui lui répondit en écrasant férocement son pied. Harry, qui avait sentit une crise purement malefoyenne poindre, se précipita vers sa meilleure amie et, l'arrachant à l'emprise du serpent, la prit dans ses bras.

Avec un sourire joyeux qui l'empêchait de laisser transparaître l'énervement, il serra la main de Draco –qui lui écrasa les phalanges- et les invita –sur le ton d'un ordre irréfutable- à gagner le jardin. Le temps que Ginny les rejoigne et, tout les quatre sortirent sous les regards suspicieux de beaucoup d'invités.

Ils marchèrent en silence un bon moment, Harry lançant divers sorts pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Lorsque les résultats furent concluants, il s'arrêta près d'un banc et demanda au "couple" de s'y asseoir. Ce qu'ils firent, chacun à une extrémité…

-Bon, s'exclama le Survivant, je crois qu'il y a un sérieux problème là!

-Non, tu crois? Rétorqua Malefoy avec acidité

Harry ne répondit pas. Le fait est que le problème, pour une fois, ne venait pas de la fouine.

-Hermione, dit-il avec douceur, il faut que tu fasses des efforts, sérieusement…

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se releva, tourna sur elle-même et, voyant qu'ils ne captaient pas le message, elle s'écria :

-Tout ce que je porte, c'est du Malefoy. Même ma coiffure a été faite par un elfe de maison vouant un culte à cette famille de cinglés! Il m'a emmené dans son manoir Harry, DANS SON MANOIR! Mes habits, mon apparence, tout ça, tout ce qui me fait moi, ce n'est pas assez bien pour Monsieur! Et j'ai tout encaissé sans broncher! TOUT! Alors, pitié Potter, ne me dis pas A MOI, de faire DES EFFORTS!

Trois paires d'yeux exorbités la fixèrent, ne sachant trop comment réagir devant cette crise d'hystérie. C'est Harry qui prit alors la parole au nom de tous :

-Premièrement, tu es magnifique. Certes, ce n'est pas vraiment toi, mais le but de cette soirée n'est pas de vouer un culte aux cheveux revêches ou aux pantalons trop larges. Ensuite…

Elle voulut l'interrompre, prête à exploser mais il la fit taire d'un geste :

-Je t'ai laissé parler, c'est mon tour! Ensuite, donc, n'insulte pas les Malefoy de cinglés! Ils ne sont pas tous mangemorts alors ne fais pas preuve de préjugés, s'il te plait. De plus, tu seras bientôt une des leurs…

-Jamais!

Ginny lui lança un sort de Silencio. Aux regards étonnés, elle haussa les épaules :

-Je trouve qu'elle va trop loin, expliqua-t-elle, et puis laisse Harry parler, cinq minutes!

Le regard incendiaire de son amie fit comprendre à la jeune Weasley que, ce coup-ci, elle le paierait cher.

-Pour finir, reprit Harry avec un léger sourire, j'aimerai assez que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Potter. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais je fais de mon mieux pour garder de bons termes avec certains services du Ministère. Malgré tout, j'ai besoin de certains d'entre eux. J'ai surtout besoin qu'ils ne tombent pas dans l'autre camp. On est en guerre, Hermione.

Cette dernière réflexion fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur la jeune fille. Elle baissa les yeux de honte. Draco, qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusqu'à présent se leva. Il alla alors prendre sa future "femme" contre lui. Elle se serra contre lui et pleura doucement.

-Ne relâche pas tes efforts maintenant, lui murmura-t-il, il faut que tu sois forte. On a besoin de toi Gran… Hermione…

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer, son esprit se glaçant. Que se passait-il au juste? Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres, fit signe à Ginny de le suivre et, ensemble, ils regagnèrent la réception, laissant le jeune couple, enlacé, dans le jardin.

Au bout d'un instant de silence, Hermione s'écarta de Draco et, sans croiser son regard, murmura un "merci" difficilement articulé. Il ne répondit rien et, se redressant, lui proposa son bras. Sans un mot, ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la réception. Juste avant d'y rentrer, Draco se tourna vers la jeune femme, le regard décidé :

-Bien, on ne voit pas que tu as pleuré. Reste à mon bras le reste de la soirée et tout se passera bien. On s'embrassera trois fois par intervalle de deux danses.

-Quatre… murmura-t-elle

-Quatre quoi? S'étonna-t-il

Elle releva ses yeux chocolats et les plongea dans son regard argenté :

-Je veux quatre baisers, ordonna-t-elle avec la voix d'une enfant capricieuse

Un sourire arrogant vint étirer les lèvres du grand blond :

-On ne peut plus se passer de mes lèvres parfaites au goût de miel Granger?

Elle ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils. Il voulut l'entraîner à l'intérieur mais elle tira sur son bras, le ramenant vers elle. D'un mouvement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et attira son visage au sien. Elle l'embrassa alors avec douceur et passion, force et tendresse, lenteur et empressement. Lorsque leurs lèvres, gonflées de désir, se séparèrent, leurs regards brillants se cherchèrent, s'accrochèrent puis se perdirent à nouveau pour un nouveau baiser.

-Tu as perdu deux de quatre jokers, plaisanta Draco tout contre ses lèvres.

Hermione afficha alors une mine soucieuse :

-C'est dérangeant…

-Quoi donc?

Elle s'écarta de lui et afficha l'air de quelqu'un qui ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur un problème épineux :

-Je… j'aime t'embrasser…

Le naturel avec lequel elle prononça ces mots déstabilisa Draco. Elle tourna vers lui un regard d'avantage décidé, sûre désormais de sa conclusion :

-Oui c'est ça, j'aime nos baisers… Etrange, n'est-ce pas?

Ne la pensant pas si franche, Draco resta estomaqué suffisamment longtemps pour rater le coche. Elle le rappela à l'ordre alors qu'elle saisit son bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il reprit contenance et, avec grâce, la mena sur la piste de danse. Ils étaient à nouveau le centre d'attention mais, cette fois, n'en avaient même pas conscience. Draco était profondément perturbé. Aimait-il embrasser Granger?

Il avait toujours aimé embrasser, certes, amis cela était-il plus agréable avec Granger. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de vérifier. Il prit délicatement le menton de la jeune fille et porta son visage à hauteur de ses lèvres. Le baiser la surprit tant qu'elle faillit trébucher. Il la rattrapa inconsciemment et l'enlaça étroitement sans interrompre leur baiser.

Celui-ci s'approfondit alors. Le silence remplit alors la salle, les couples autour s'arrêtèrent de danser et les conversations d'alimenter le fond sonores. Même Harry et Ginny ne cachaient pas leur étonnement. Cela paraissait si… naturel…

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et se remirent à danser, ne se rendant pas compte que la musique s'était arrêtée.

-Merde, t'avais raison, souffla Draco

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'afficher un sourire arrogant :

-On est des dieux!

Ce fut à ce moment là que ça se produisit. Jamais, de mémoire de sorciers, l'on n'avait assisté à pareil événement! Une fille de moldue, étroitement enlacée par un héritier de la plus grande lignée de sang pur, se mit à rire. Le jeune homme lui fit écho et, tout deux perdus dans leur moment, ils ne se rendirent pas compte des codes enfreints, des idéaux bousculés, de deux sourires amusés et d'un regard blessé…

* * *

**Alors????**

**Je sais, ça peut paraitre un peu rapide, mais je suis dans l'idée d'une relation vraiment ambigue, étrange entre Draco et Hermione! Donc chaque pas en avant peut s'avérer être une foulée en arrière!! Enfin vous verrez bien**

**Sinon bah Mr Review vous tend toujours, ravi de reprendre (enfin) du service!**

**A ce propos, je tenais à dire à quel point votre soutien et vos encouragements sont importants pour moi! Depuis le temps que je vous le dis : c'est vous qui faite la loi ici! En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours là et vous promet de poster plus régulièrement maintenant que la tempête est passée!!**

**Je vous dis au prochain chapitre alors (du moins j'espère) !!**

**Gros Bisous**

**Jess alias Teddyjes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Oui je sais j'ai du retard mais... J'ai honte! Honte de ce que j'ai écris... Vraiment...**

**Je vous laisse voir l'étendue des désastres...**

**Ose même pas sortir son habituel "Enjoy"**

* * *

Au petit matin, lorsque le soleil vint cueillir Hermione et Draco dans le lit de cette dernière, il les trouva particulièrement épuisés. A vrai dire, aucun des deux n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ils étaient allongés, chacun à une extrêmité du lit –la plus opposée possible – et fixaient le plafond sans relâche depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

La raison de ce comportement pour le moins étrange, était due à un profond traumatisme. _Ils avaient fait une trêve_. Cette simple constatation semblait si irréelle, teintée de tant de contradictions qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient l'admettre.

Hermione était mortifiée sur ce qu'elle avait avoué à Malefoy à propos de leurs baisers. Quant à Draco, il était tétanisé par leur « complicité » et le fait qu'il se soit montré en société aussi… sociale… Merlin qu'il se haïssait ! Non, à vrai dire, sa haine avait une autre raison d'exister : Granger !

Oui, voilà qui était mieux ! Voilà un sentiment qui ne le bouleversait pas ! Il haïssait Granger et elle lui rendait bien ! Il allait faire de sa vie un enfer. _La trêve_ était finie. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, le menant si loin dans ses pensées machiavéliques qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que l'état de la rouge et or était au même point.

Animés d'une envie bestiale de se défigurer, ils se redressèrent d'un mouvement commun, tentant de s'asseoir sur le lit, face à face. Seulement, dans leur précipitation, ils enfoncèrent le matelas qui, pliant sous leur poids, les rapprocha l'un de l'autre. Lorsque leurs fronts se percutèrent, ils furent tout deux légèrement sonnés.

Reculant sous l'effet du choc, ils tombèrent en dehors du lit, roulant à terre. Cette fois, ils étaient fous de rage ! Hermione se redressa vivement, les cheveux dans tout les sens, ses yeux lançant des éclairs dignes du grand Zeus ! Draco, qui se releva également en état de fureur, n'eut pas le temps de se moquer de sa Némésis que cette dernière se jeta littéralement sur lui !

Très vite, il sentit alors sa tête rebondir au rythme des claques que lui assénait la rouge et or, alternant les joues qu'elle colorait d'une jolie teinte carmin ! Entre chaque coup, elle articula, hors d'elle :

-Tu… vas… arrêter… de… me… gâcher… la… vie… !

Elle se releva alors, soufflant largement, libérée d'un poids. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et, tandis qu'elle en refermait la porte, le battant lui revint violemment en pleine figure ! Elle tomba à terre, pressant ses mains contre son nez afin d'en arrêter les saignements. Draco, jouissant du spectacle, décida de ne pas s'arrêter là.

Il prit une cheville de la jeune femme et tira dessus, baladant la Gryffondor de la salle de bain au salon en passant par la chambre ! Elle se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait mais il lui avait salement amoché le nez et, bientôt, le sang lui brouilla légèrement la vue. Elle ne se rendit alors pas compte qu'il la trainait jusqu'aux toilettes.

Arrivés dans la petite pièce, Draco lâcha la cheville de Granger, lui agrippa les cheveux et, sans lui laisser le temps de prendre sa respiration, lui plongea la tête dans les sanitaires ! Elle se débattait violemment, ses épaules se soulevants en de grands mouvements destinés à se débarrasser de l'emprise du Serpentard. Mais celui-ci était plus fort. C'est, sans trop mal, qu'il la maintenait sous l'eau. Le dos de la jeune femme s'arquait, ses jambes étaient animées de spasmes mais le jeune Malefoy ne lâchait pas prise. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la sentit légèrement faiblir qu'il la retira de l'eau.

D'un mouvement sec et puissant, il la projeta hors des toilettes et l'observa finir sa course contre un mur du salon. Hermione suffoquait, ayant le plus grand mal à récupérer son souffle. Ses poumons semblaient atrophiés, la javel lui brûlait les yeux et son nez était toujours lancinant de douleur. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et gouttaient contre sa peau, lui donnant la chaire de poule. Elle mourrait de froid et la douleur habitait jusque son cuir chevelu pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur.

Relevant un regard narquois vers son « fiancé », elle siffla :

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Mais elle voulait mourir ou quoi ?

-Tu as raison, lui répondit-il dangereusement, je ne vais pas laisser à un autre le plaisir de te tuer, j'y tiens trop !

Avant qu'elle ait pu amorcer un geste de défense, la Gryffondor fut de nouveau agrippée par les cheveux et traînée jusqu'à la cuvette des WC. Mais, cette fois, elle allait lui prouver qu'être d'origines moldues pouvait être un avantage non négligeable ! Elle avait, en effet, équipé ses toilettes d'une chasse d'eau. Chose inexistante dans les versions sorcières qui se vidaient automatiquement.

Elle lui laissa l'avantage quelques secondes puis, lorsque ses poumons réclamèrent de l'air, elle atteignit d'une main tremblante le loquet de la chasse d'eau, qu'elle actionna le plus longtemps possible. Draco ne comprenait pas. Le niveau d'eau baissait ! Elle reprenait son souffle ! Il vit alors le loquet et comprit... Elle s'était bien foutue de lui !

Il lui saisit le poignet qui était encore agrippé à la chasse d'eau et, sans plus de préambules, lui cassa. Ne pouvant se retenir, Hermione hurla de douleur. Des larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau javellisée qui inondait son visage et au sang qui coulait directement dans sa bouche.

Ce cri, plus que tout autre chose, réveilla Draco avec la force d'un coup de tonnerre. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'écarta de la jeune femme, comme brûlé, et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Merde… Merde… Merde…

Hermione ne le distinguait plus vraiment. Tout vacillait autour d'elle. Elle l'entendait jurer mais, habitée par la souffrance de son corps, le souffle lourd qui semblait ne plus avoir place dans sa poitrine, elle n'y fit même pas attention. Puis, ce fut trop : le sang, la javel, la douleur. Un spasme contracta violement son œsophage et elle vomit, directement sur elle. Par manque de force, elle venait de rajouter son dîner de la veille à la souillure déjà présente sur ses habits et son visage. Ne tenant plus, elle sombra alors dans l'inconscience.

Draco la regarda glisser sur le côté, comme hypnotisé par ce qui se passait. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, en équilibre précaire contre le canapé, à fixer le spectacle sordide dont il était le metteur en scène.

Soudain, traversé par un ennui mortel par l'idée qui le poussait à agir, il s'activa. L'irritation habitait chaque fibre de son corps alors qu'il ramassait celui de la rouge et or et la menait jusqu'à son lit. Il lui lança un sort de lavement… qui ne fonctionna pas.

-C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents

Bon, elle avait clairement installer, cette nuit, une barrière anti-magie autour de chez elle. Un sortilège efficace pour ne pas se faire repérer par les Mangemorts ou même le Ministère. Mais, pour l'utiliser, il valait mieux être enfant de Moldu…

-J'avais presqu'oublier… soupira-t-il

Comment avait-il pu faire l'impasse sur « la Sang-De-Bourbe » ? Quand n'était-elle devenue que cette insupportable « Granger » ? Un éclair de sympathie –qu'il n'identifia même pas tant il était succinct- traversa Draco. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait se disputer avec elle. Avec toute cette souillure de la guerre, elle était sa seule part d'authenticité. La seule qui lui tenait tête pour des gamineries, qui se chamaillait toujours avec lui, malgré le fait qu'ils soient alliés. Elle entretenait en lui une part de futilité essentielle en ces moments où chaque événement devenait un monde de peur dans un univers de terreur.

-Merde… jura-t-il à nouveau

Idylliquement, il aurait pu comprendre, dès à présent, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Mais, préférant se voiler la face, il vida son esprit et entreprit de prendre soin de sa victime. Il la déshabilla par des gestes hachés, qu'il voulait dénués de toutes sortes de sentiments mais qui laissaient, malgré tout, transparaître une indéniable nervosité.

Lorsqu'elle fut en sous-vêtements, il alla dans la cuisine, remplit une bassine d'eau, prit gants et serviettes et revint auprès de la jeune femme. Lentement, serrant entre ses poings le gant imbibé, il essuya le front, les yeux, le nez, puis la bouche. Il s'attarda plus particulièrement sur celle-ci, se rappelant soudain à quel point il avait aimé embrasser ces lèvres.

-Ferme-la Draco, se sermonna-t-il en reprenant la toilette, tu crois qu'elle va te laisser l'embrasser à nouveau maintenant ?

Grognant contre lui–même, il chassa toutes pensées incongrues de son esprit et saisit la serviette. Il frotta énergiquement les cheveux, leur donnant un aspect encore plus touffus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il sécha ensuite le visage et le cou. Pour le nez, il n'eut pas de problème, ce dernier n'étant pas cassé. Par contre, l'œil au beurre noir qui assombrissait la paupière gauche de la Gryffondor l'inquiéta d'avantage.

Il cala des morceaux de coton dans les narines et appliqua des glaçons sur l'œil. Mais le plus dur à assumer était encore à venir. Il regarda avec appréhension le poignet et se sentit paniquer. Jamais il n'avait soigné ce genre de chose sans magie. A vrai dire, il y a quelques années encore, il pensait les Moldus incapables d'un tel exploit ! Soupirant, il se massa la nuque, devenue douloureuse dans l'immobilité.

-Réfléchis Draco, pensa-t-il à voix haute, il ne faut qu'elle ait mal. Or, elle aura forcément mal lorsqu'elle le bougera. Il faut donc l'immobiliser… Mais avec quoi ?

Il regagna la cuisine, comme gagné par la fièvre. Il ouvrit tout les tiroirs, en jeta les contenus insatisfaisants à même le sol. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, son regard se perdant dans l'amas d'objets qui lui étaient, pour la plupart, inconnus, quand un soupir agacé le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Laisse-moi faire !

Légèrement tremblant, il laissa le champ libre à Hermione qui se dirigea directement vers un placard. Elle en sortit une fiole et en avala le contenu en grimaçant.

-Poussos, précisa-t-elle au jeune homme

Ce dernier la regardait sans rien dire, incapable d'aligner une pensée, alors une phrase… Hermione le regarda avec agacement :

-C'est bon Malefoy, me joue pas la carte des états d'âme. Aide-moi à ranger et nettoyer tout ça qu'on en finisse.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant quelques secondes puis, avec une neutralité parfaite dans le ton, lui conseilla d'aller s'habiller. Si elle fut surprise de se retrouver en sous-vêtements, elle n'en montra rien. Elle acquiesça simplement et gagna sa chambre. Elle y enfila un t-shirt large qui lui retombait sur les épaules et un jean. Elle réussit à dégoter un foulard et banda son poignet avec, l'immobilisant pour laisser à la potion l'occasion d'agir plus rapidement.

Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, elle regagna la cuisine et vit avec effarement que tout était à nouveau en ordre. Mais aucune trace de Malefoy. Il ne pouvait être sorti, Harry ayant mis en place un enchantement les empêchant de quitter l'appartement sans son autorisation. Elle entendit alors le bruit de la douche.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, mû par un « je-ne-sais-quoi », elle gagna la salle de bain. Assis sous le jet d'eau, Draco, toujours habillé, semblait réfléchir. Lorsqu'il sentit la présence de la jeune femme, il releva les yeux et croisa son regard.

Alors, sans réfléchir il souleva son bras droit. Comprenant le message, Hermione se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Le jet de la douche percutait sa peau, la lavant de toute réticence tandis que le bras droit se referma sur son épaule, l'entraînant dans une étreinte vers le torse du jeune homme. Elle se laissa faire et porta une main à l'emplacement du cœur de Malefoy.

Elle fut surprise de le sentir battre.

* * *

**No comment...**

**Mr Review tends courageusement sa main, prêt à recevoir la pluie d'insultes**

**Merci pour ta fidélité M'sieur Review snif, mais ne vas pas risquer ta carriere pour soutenir une auteur pathétique...**

**Mr Review lance un regard noir à l'auteur**

**Oui bon ok, je reste forte et digne... ****Pas taper!**

**Je vais quand même attendre dans ce petit coin sombre là-bas, hein?**

**Mr Review tape du pied avec impatience**

**Euh, ah oui j'oubliai... T'es sûr que c'est obligatoire? Ouais? Bon, ok...**

**A vos marques! Prêts? Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**--Mr Review tire sur la manche de l'auteur--**

**Oui rho c'est bon, j'arrive! Vous sortez un peu de vos prérogatives Mr Review! Et je retire de votre prochaine paye le prix du pull que vous êtes entrain de me déformer!**

**Euh... Bonjour? Y'a personne? Bon ben tant pis, je vais...**

**--Mr Review fusille l'auteur du regard, la mettant au défi de faire un pas de plus vers la sortie--**

**Oui.. Euh... Bon ok... Je vais reprendre depuis le début :**

**_---tututululututululu-- musique de cirque_**

**Bonjour Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs!**

**Vous ne l'attendiez plus, le voici, le voilà! Nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout chaud (ouai bon tiède quoi), rien que pour vous (Je sais, je suis cruelle! Vous infliger ça, vraiment...)**

**Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs :**

**En-Joyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!**

* * *

Le lendemain de l'incident, aucun des deux n'éprouva le besoin d'en reparler. Ils agissaient dans l'indifférence totale de l'autre, bien que leurs gestes trahissaient une certaine raideur. Ils avaient largement dépassé les bornes et, bien qu'aucun n'eut voulu l'admettre, des "pardons" amers brûlaient leurs langues, enserraient leurs gorges, mêlant frustration et culpabilité dans leur poitrine comprimé. 

Hermione était assise sur un canapé, tentant de se concentrer sur un ouvrage quelconque, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle le tenait à l'envers! Hier, sous la douche, lorsqu'elle était contre lui, elle avait ressentit… Elle secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit les battements affolés de son cœur et l'attirance quasi viscérale qui l'avait gagné la veille. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, incapable de se débarrasser de cette impression, malgré toute la ferveur qu'elle y avait mis! Jetant son ouvrage plus loin, elle soupira, se prenant le visage entre ses mains.

De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas vraiment large. Il était tendu, stressé, et surtout incapable de regarder plus haut que ses chaussures. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, bon sang? Cette fille, cette Sang-de-Bourbe, l'avait fait passer de la fureur la plus extrême à la confusion la plus délicieuse et ce, en quelques heures seulement! Il avait passé la matinée à tout remuer, mais aucune explication logique et censée ne pouvait expliquer… ça! Il se leva du lit et, les deux mains plaquées contre la vitre, il accota son front à la fenêtre de la chambre. Son souffle forma vite une buée, traduisant la brume qui obscurcissait ses pensées.

Agacée par cette ambiance pesante, Hermione se releva d'un coup et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre. Elle y trouva Malefoy, légèrement amorphe, collé contre sa fenêtre. Ne désirant pas relevé ce comportement absurde, elle en fit abstraction et inspira profondément :

-Je suis désolée! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte et claire

Toujours avec la vivacité d'une limace mourante, Draco fit rouler son front contre la vitre afin de la regarder. Il hocha alors simplement la tête avant de faire rouler son visage dans l'autre sens, le bout de son nez se collant contre la paroi de verre. Hermione vit rouge.

-Tes excuses Malefoy! Cingla-t-elle

Elle attendit une demi-minute, puis une minute entière sans que rien ne se passe. Enervée au possible, elle s'approcha de lui et voulut le secouer afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher, Il lui saisit ses poignets et la plaqua contre un mur. Cette fois, il était entièrement alerte, décidé à mettre au clair ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la salle de bain, après leur altercation. La même idée traversa l'esprit de l'ex-Gryffondor qui s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme avec un élan quasi sauvage.

Il répondit à son égal, ses mains parcourant fébrilement et nerveusement le corps de la jeune femme. Serrés étroitement l'un contre l'autre, leurs courbes s'épousaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Leurs corps s'attisaient, rendant fou leur vis-à-vis, compressant d'avantage les courbes d'Hermione, les faisant rouler contre les lignes parfaites de Draco.

Leurs cœurs allaient exploser dans leur poitrine, battant furieusement. Leur sang chauffaient leurs veines, brûlant leurs organes, embrasant leur peau. Draco goûtait, suçait, dévorait la peau d'Hermione qui caressait, pinçait, griffaient sa peau. Leurs vêtements disparaissaient à mesure de leurs mouvements saccadés et violents. L'ex-Serpentard saisit la jeune femme par les hanches et la jeta littéralement sur le lit. Le souffle coupé, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que, déjà, il revenait à la charge, l'écrasant de son poids, la faisant vibrer dans une étreinte d'abandon et d'attente.

Alors qu'elle sentait les mains agiles de son "fiancé", défaire son soutien-gorge, on frappa trois coups à la porte d'entrée.

-C'est Harry! Cria une voix

Ce fut alors la douche froide. Ils se regardèrent avec horreur, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Draco se redressa de son séant, comme brûlé par le corps d'Hermione. Cette dernière fut plus vive et enfilait déjà son pantalon à la hâte. Lorsqu'ils furent à peu près présentables –autant qu'on peut l'être en deux minutes-, ils allèrent ouvrir au Survivant.

Avisant leurs mines déboussolées et leurs chemisiers mal reboutonnés, Harry haussa un sourcil :

-J'interromps quelque chose? Demanda-t-il légèrement moqueur

La teinte rouge qui gagna les visages de ses interlocuteurs suffit à lui coller un sourire plus que ravi sur le visage… Qu'il retira immédiatement aux vus du regard meurtrier de sa meilleure amie! L'évitant au possible, il alla serrer la main de Draco et, éclaircissant sa gorge, sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

-Ceci, indiqua-t-il, est le planning de votre mariage. La célébration a lieu dans une semaine. Seront conviés Ginny, moi-même, et trois membres de l'Ordre dont Michael Corner.

-Mais c'est un Mangemort, espion pour Tu-Sais-Qui! Objecta Draco

-Oui, je sais, reprit le jeune Potter, mais le fait est que Voldemort doit également être convaincu de votre mariage. Aussi la comédie que vous allez jouer ce jour-là sera doublement plus importante…

Il crut alors bon de rajouter, l'air sournois :

-Mais bon, au vu de vos airs débraillés, je suppose qu'il n'est plus question de comédie...

Il eut un sourire goguenard, qui finit dans un soupir d'exaspération lorsqu'ils affichèrent des mines dégoûtés, presque révulsées.

-Vous êtes pénibles, s'agaca-t-il, vous le savez, ça? Enfin bon, je suppose qu'il vous faut du temps pour comprendre que vous vous plaisez réellement…

Passant outre les menaces de mort atroces que lui destinaient les "amoureux", Harry s'assit et fit apparaître du thé. Comme si de rien n'était, il reprit ses explications sur le mariage :

-Ginny vous a trouvé une robe et un costume. Elle est entrain d'acheter les alliances et devrait passer les déposer d'ici peu. Des questions?

-Ces achats, ce ne sont pas des choses que font habituellement les futurs mariés… ensembles?

Le dernier mot lui en avait coûté mais il était sorti! Harry la regarda bizarrement, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Quant à Draco, il semblait offusqué! Comme… trahi! Aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de clarifier :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça va paraître étrange qu'on ne l'ait pas fait… Non?

Toujours un peu abasourdi, Harry secoua négativement la tête :

-Etant donné que Malefoy est poursuivi par les Mangemorts, que tu n'as plus de protection, et que vos situations sont connues de tout le monde, je pense qu'au contraire, on vous pensera prudents et vous obtenez même un petit bonus de pauvre victime!

-Pauvre victime? S'écria Draco que cette idée blessait profondément

-Oui, imagine un peu! répliqua le Survivant, tout le monde va penser "Oh les pauvres, comme ils sont traqués, ils ne peuvent même pas exposer leur amour, ils sont obligés de laisser leurs amis choisir leurs gages d'amour"!

Le ton ampoulé et moqueur du jeune homme ne suffit pas à empêcher une forte impression de malaise. Aucun des deux "fiancés" n'avait conscience d'afficher à présent une mine complètement désabusée. Sans même savoir pourquoi, le fait de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être librement ensemble, les mina plus que de raison.

Le jeune Potter, lui, avait bien remarqué la situation mais décida de ne pas relever. Ces deux là étaient de vrais cas désespérés, et ne manqueraient pas de le prouver, une fois de plus, s'il leur soulignait le soudain abattement dont ils faisaient preuve!

Ils furent tous trois sortis de leurs pensées quand trois coups furent à nouveaux frappés à la porte. Harry se releva, alla ouvrir à sa bien-aimée sur les lèvres de laquelle il déposa un tendre baiser. La promesse qu'il lui avait faite à la fin de sa sixième année n'avait pas tenue l'été. Désormais, ils s'aiment en cachette et rares étaient les moments, comme celui-ci, où ils pouvaient se permettre des gestes tendres et désintéressés. Tout simplement inconscients.

La rousse lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et, chargé de paquets, gagna le salon de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras, la serrant avec une force qui traduisait un certain désespoir!

-Hermione, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes!

S'excusant, la jeune Granger libéra son amie et s'empressa de la débarrasser des paquets qui l'encombraient. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que…?

-On a failli coucher ensemble! Harry nous a interrompu…

Le souffle précipité qui avait franchi les lèvres de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, avait du mal à prendre forme dans l'esprit de la dernière Weasley. Celle-ci tenta, dès lors qu'elle en saisit le sens, de ne pas paraître trop réjouie! Mais un détail la chiffonnait :

-C'est quoi cette intonation de soulagement dans le "failli"? Où est le problème?

Visiblement, Hermione n'avait pas prévu cette réaction :

-Tu… ça ne te… Enfin Ginny… Malefoy! balbutia-t-elle perdue

Son interlocutrice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil. Son attitude aurait pu paraître menaçante si un sourire amusé n'ourlait pas ses lèvres et que ses yeux n'en pétillaient pas! Hermione claqua de la langue, mécontente.

-Harry et toi prenez un malin plaisir à vous foutre de moi, hein? Gâcher ma vie semble beaucoup vous distraire!

Pour le coup, Ginny ne souriait plus. Les mains sur les hanches, elle adopta un aura purement Mollyien!

-En quoi se marier, et s'envoyer en l'air avec un Apollon richissime et membre actif de l'Ordre est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût?

-Ginny! Raisonna Hermione d'une voix où teintait nettement le désespoir, on parle de Malefoy là! Il est impossible! Il a un caractère de chiotte! En parlant de chiotte, sais-tu ce qu'il a fait hi…

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, levant sa main dans un geste d'impatience :

-Ecoute Hermione, je ne pensais jamais te dire ça un jour, mais arrêtes tes caprices!

Puis, se radoucissant, elle saisit la main de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur :

-Je sais que tu agis comme cela pour te créer une carapace. Tu as peur d'avoir de véritables attaches. Depuis la mort de Ron…

Hermione retira vivement sa main, les yeux gorgés de larmes. Son expression exprimait une douleur vive et une fureur faisait trembler son corps.

-Comment oses-tu me parler de Ron? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée et étonnamment basse, sais-tu seulement à quel point j'ai l'impression de le trahir rien qu'en respirant, à quel point il me manque…

-C'était mon frère! S'écria Ginny, alors cesse de parler de cette histoire comme si tu étais la seule qui en souffrait! Il me manque à moi aussi! Et personne ne t'en veux, il s'est sacrifié de son plein gré alors cesse de… de…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, étouffée par ses propres sanglots. Hermione, qui pleurait également, l'attira dans une étreinte en s'excusant. Hochant simplement la tête, Ginny accepta ses excuses. Un moment passa où chacune tenta de reprendre emprise sur elles-mêmes, puis, se sentant un peu mieux, elles regagnèrent le salon. Ne remarquant même pas leur retour, Harry et Draco riaient aux éclats. En voyant les traits du Serpentard à ce point transfigurés, Hermione en ressentit comme un coup au cœur. Il était beau, certes, mais quelque chose la toucha encore d'avantage. Ses yeux.

Ils étaient, non plus habités par la peur et la douleur, mais par… autre chose! Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus! Ginny gagna les genoux de son petit ami, déposant au passage un baiser sur son front. Enhardie par l'attitude de son amie et toujours hypnotisées par ses prunelles d'acier en fusion, Hermione s'approcha de Draco. Elle se pencha, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'assit sur le fauteuil, contre lui.

Passé le moment de surprise, le jeune homme passa un bras autour des épaules de la rouge et or et la rapprocha encore, l'obligeant, pour plus de confort, à se blottir contre son torse. Elle ne voyait pas son visage soudain plus rayonnant mais sentit son cœur, soudain plus vivant.

Décidant d'agir comme si de rien n'était –du moins en apparence-, Harry et Ginny débutèrent une conversation sur l'enfant qui venait de naître du couple Luna-Neville. Mais, discrètement, alors que Draco passait désormais un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée, Ginny glissa un Gallion dans la poche d'Harry.

Celui-ci se tendit et, profitant du fait que les futurs mariés se parlaient entre eux, il chuchota dans l'oreille de sa moitié :

-Ils ne l'ont pas fait? T'es sûre?

-Tu les as interrompus en arrivant… Gâcheur!

Riant, Harry resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme :

-Au moins, j'ai gagné mon pari…

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Hermione avait raison : ils s'amusaient beaucoup à ses dépends ces derniers temps…

* * *

**Bon... euh... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais je n'aime pas mes chapitres! Mais celui-là à un petit charme que j'aime bien! Bon, bref, disons que je pense avoir limité les dégâts, au moins un minimum!**

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**--Mr Review tend vivement la main "Go"--**

**Ah bah t'es encore là? T'as peur de rien toi! Mais je suis assez d'accord avec lui! J'attends vos avis avec impatience, et un peu d'aide si vous le voulez bien, parce que j'ai sincèrement l'impression de faire n'importe quoi là!**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Jess alias Teddyjes**


	8. note d'auteur

Bonjour à tous!

Comment allez-vous depuis le temps?

Alors non, pas de nouveau chapitre cette fois-ci (peut être bien prochainement ceci dit) mais une requête!

Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, ça fait plus de dix ans que j'écris des fanfics sur HP! Or, depuis deux ans, c'est un tout autre univers qui fait glisser ma plume : le mien!

J'ai, en effet, écrit un livre avec mes personnages à moi et tout et tout^^

Alors voilà, pour avoir des chances d'être publiée et parce que le système communautaire d'internet je connais bien, je me suis lancée dans un procédé tout nouveau : MyMajorCompanyBooks

Pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler, c'est un site où tu postes des extraits de ton manuscrit et les lecteurs ont la possibilité de devenir fan ou ami avec l'écrivain. Si ce dernier est suffisamment apprécié, MMCB proposera alors une jauge.

Cette jauge est en fait remplie avec l'investissement que chaque lecteur décide d'apporter. Quand cette jauge atteint les 20 000 euros, le livre est publié, tout frais compris (impression, promotion, publication, etc)!

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de mon livre il y a une semaine, je n'en suis donc qu'aux balbutiements. Je ne demande donc pas à ce que vous mettiez de l'argent mais j'aurai tout de même besoin de votre aide (de façon entièrement gratuite, promis!) :

Il s'agit en fait de vous créer un compte sur le site .com (ça prends deux minutes et ils ne vous demandent quasiment rien et surtout pas de numéro de carte bancaire!) puis de devenir fan de ma page!

Ce n'est absolument pas une obligation, bien entendu! Certains d'entre vous me suivent depuis des années et savent pertinemment que jamais je ne m'amuserai à vous demander quelque chose qui vous demande plus qu'une adresse email et un clic!

Enfin voilà! Donc mon roman c'est celui-ci : .com/Auteurs/jessical/

Bien entendu, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, ce que j'aimerai vraiment c'est que vous le lisiez aussi dans la foulée!

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance!

bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!

Bisous

Jess alias Teddyjes


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour les gens!**

**Et oui, vous ne vous y attendiez plus, et moi non plus! Mias voilà un nouveau chapitre, des années après ^^**

**Je vous le dis sincèrement, j'ai l'intention de reprendre en main cette fic donc à tous les anciens : Welcome back! **

**Et à tout les nouveaux : Welcome :-D**

**Bonne lecture, Enjoy :-)**

* * *

Lorsque Hermione avait rêvé son mariage, elle s'était imaginée une belle et longue robe blanche, des fleurs par milliers, un lieu enchanteur et, surtout, l'homme de sa vie au début de ce chemin de vie.

Mais ça c'était avant. Avant la guerre, avant les mesures stupides du Ministère. Avant Malefoy. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée de voir à quel point ce crétin semblait se résigner à tant de compromis. Lui qui avait baigné dans le luxe depuis sa venue au monde, venait d'avoir un mariage minable, et avait à peine protesté.

Ginny avait pourtant fait de son mieux. Mais trouver de quoi organiser la cérémonie à une semaine du mariage, en période aussi sombre, relevait du miracle. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas eu lieu. Les fleurs étaient quasi fanées, sa robe était d'une simplicité insipide et leurs alliances étaient en toc. Quant au lieu… Harry avait expliqué, le ton emplit de pitié et dégoulinant d'excuses, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se marier à un endroit trop exposé, vu que le Ministère ne leur avait pas encore réactivé leur protection.

- Et bien sûr Potter, avait rétorqué Malfoy, tu n'as trouvé aucun intermédiaire entre un parc public et un cachot?

Oui, ils s'étaient mariés dans un cachot. Pire que tout, dans celui du Professeur Rogue. Hermione s'était déjà imaginé se marier à Poudlard. Après tout le lieu était… magique ! Mais le Parc, la Grande Salle… même le terrain de Quidditch aurait fait l'affaire ! Au lieu de ça, et pour rajouter au côté _pourri_ de la situation, elle s'était marié dans la salle de classe la plus sombre et puante de tout le château.

Mais le plus dur à supporter, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, fut la présence de Michael Corner. Le fait que Draco pouvait le dénoncer à tout moment ne semblait pas avoir effleuré son esprit. Du moins, plus depuis qu'il avait reçu l'invitation au mariage. Il se pensait de fait supérieur à tout le monde, y compris Draco. Son attitude envers le jeune marié était empreint de la plus grande suffisance. Comme si lui et l'ancien Serpentard étaient dans une compétition que Draco venait de perdre.

Hermione s'était isolée en compagnie de Ginny, sa quatrième coupe de champagne déjà bien entamée.

- Tu sais Gin'… Il est pas mal quand même…

La jeune rousse qui était absorbée par son amour en vive conversation avec le premier ministre, eut un hoquet d'indignation :

- Je t'interdis d'y toucher, il est à moi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Elle regarda son amie pour lui réclamer d'avantage d'explications et soupira en comprenant le sous entendu :

- Mais non Gin'… Je parlais de Mal…Draco…

Son interlocutrice détacha enfin les yeux de son amant pour accorder toute son attention à la jeune mariée. Cette dernière commençait à le regretter lorsqu'elle vit le sourire en coin de la jeune Weasley :

- Draco, hein ? Comme c'est intéressant…

La lueur purement diabolique qui animait Ginevra fit reculer Hermione d'un cran. Alors qu'elle allait demander à son amie ce qui motivait tant d'hostilité, la moitié de Potter lui prit le bras et l'attira à elle. Elle parla si bas qu'Hermione crut avoir halluciné :

- Hermione tu vas me faire le plaisir de profiter de ta lune de miel comme toute jeune mariée qui se respecte. Tu ne l'aimes peut être pas mais tu veux te le faire, ça se voit, c'en est presque gênant. Il n'a pas l'air contre alors, juste cette nuit, prends ton pied et ne pense à rien d'autre, ok ?

En état de choc total, Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche et laissa son amie s'éloigner. Le regard dans le vide, elle ne vit pas Corner s'approcher et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il lui tendit une coupe pleine. Elle reprit contenance, accepta la coupe, et la but d'une traite.

- Ma chère Hermione, me voilà bien embarrassé aujourd'hui…

- Et pourquoi cela _Michael _?

Il lui fit alors ce qu'il pensait sans doute être un sourire charmeur. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner.

- Vois-tu, cela faisait un moment que je te convoitais. Mais si j'avais su que tu étais ce genre de fille, je n'aurai pas perdu mon temps.

-Ce… genre de fille ?

Il éclata de rire, comme si le fait qu'elle ne voit pas où il voulait en venir, était une blague en soi. Et une bonne apparemment. Hermione était maintenant agacée et voulut s'éloigner mais Corner lui retint le bras. Plus brutalement que Ginny et, contrairement à son amie, le jeune homme n'avait pas de bonnes intentions. Elle le sentit de suite et se raidit.

A présent il ne riait plus du tout et avait le regard chargé de haine. Sa poigne se fit plus pressante et, ne voulant flancher, Hermione accusa le coup lorsqu'un léger craquement indiqua que ses os étaient sur le point de céder.

- Tu es une putain, Hermione.

Chaque mot avait été craché avec agressivité et mépris. Il semblait à Hermione qu'il lui jetait de l'acide au visage et commença sincèrement à avoir peur. Les conversations autour restaient constantes, personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Et bien sûr elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle.

Au moment où elle voulut hurler pour attirer l'attention des autres, elle remarqua, à travers sa chemise blanche et légère, la couleur de la Marque des ténèbres du jeune homme. Verte. Il était en mission. Voldemort avait inventé ce nouveau procédé pour renforcer la réussite des missions qu'il accordait à chacun. En effet, s'il était découvert ou échouait pour une toute autre raison, le Mangemort était transformé en kamikaze et éradiquait toute vie dans un rayon de cinq mètres.

Elle réfléchit alors à toute vitesse : était-il envoyé pour la tuer ? Tuer Draco ? Tuer tout le monde ? S'ils ne le maitrisaient pas vite, il allait exploser dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. En pleine période scolaire.

Elle avisa la baguette dans la poche du Mangemort, qui la tenait toujours fermement serrée contre lui. Il lui suffisait de la prendre et de lui lancer un sort de Billocorpus, ce qui l'isolerait de tout le monde à l'aide dune bulle particulièrement coriace. Mais Corner fut plus vif. Il prit sa baguette et, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, la pointa sur le ventre d'Hermione qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Tout s'était passé si vite…

- Sectusempra.

Le sort murmuré lui taillada l'abdomen en plusieurs endroits. Un cri déchirant fit vibrer son corps meurtrit et, alors qu'elle tombait, elle vit la marque de Corner redevenir noire.

Son cri alerta le reste de l'assistance. Draco se retourna pour voir Granger à terre, agonisante et baignant dans son sang, et Corner qui la regardait avec satisfaction. Sans même analyser l'information, il céda à son instinct. Alors que Corner se tournait vers lui, l'héritier Malefoy leva sa baguette et prononça le sort le plus Impardonnable d'entre tous.

Mais l'ancien Serdaigle réagit suffisamment vite pour se créer un bouclier. Draco esquiva son sort de riposte en se laissant tomber devant Hermione, la protégeant par la même occasion. Le mangemort se créa un nouveau bouclier particulièrement puissant, renvoyant aux autres personnes présentes les sorts que tous tentaient de lui lancer. Draco prononça à nouveau le sort de mort mais il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie pour le mariage…

Il sentit alors le bras d'Hermione glisser contre le sien, son corps se collant à son dos. Une chaleur gagna alors le jeune marié et, tandis que sa femme refermait sa main autours de la sienne, il vit leurs magies se mélanger. Confiant quant au résultat, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un tel phénomène, il dirigea sa baguette vers Corner et prononça l'Avada Kedavra.

Le sort fut d'une telle puissance qu'il illumina le cachot entier avant d'arracher la vie au serviteur des ténèbres. Tout de suite après, Hermione sombra dans l'inconscience. D'un mouvement souple, Draco l'empêcha de chuter à même le sol et l'attira à lui pour la loger dans ses bras.

Harry et le Ministre, qui s'étaient absenté un instant, revinrent à ce moment là. Ginny se précipita vers eux et leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Harry envoya Ginny chercher Rogue, le seul à sa connaissance à avoir su soigner un Sectusempra. Il croisa alors le regard de Draco qui semblait dépassé. Harry s'avança vers lui, le Ministre s'approchant de Michael Corner.

- Draco, écoute moi. Nous ne pouvons pas emmener Hermione à Ste Mangouste. Rogue va s'occuper d'elle, mais il faudra la ramener chez vous après. Enfin, chez elle. Il faudra que tu veilles sur elle. Personne d'autre ne pourra le faire, compris ?

Le blond hocha la tête, le regard encore perdu, et regarda … sa femme. Il la serra contre lui et attendit la venue de Rogue. Ce dernier fit transporter Hermione dans ses appartements privés et mit tout le monde à la porte. Le premier Ministre mit alors sa cape sur ses épaules et se tourna vers Harry :

- Nous ne retiendrons aucune charge contre Malefoy. Notre communauté à bien trop besoin de ce mariage, de cet espoir. Mais sachez une chose, si tout cela s'avère être une mascarade ou même si cela le devient par la suite, Mr Malefoy ne sera pas le seul obligé de tomber pour laver ces crimes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Mr Potter ?

Harry déglutit difficilement et, tandis que le ministre s'éloignait, il se laissa glisser le long du mur en soupirant. Il misait tout sur Hermione et Draco. Tout. Même sa propre vie. Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et il l'enlaça avec tendresse. Que deviendrait-elle s'il était emprisonné ? Elle devait s'éloigner de lui mais ne voulait pas le comprendre. Il n'avait plus la force de la repousser, et n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie.

- Tu les aurais vu Harry… Draco s'est précipité vers elle pour la sauver et Hermione s'est volontairement unie à lui pour qu'il soient plus forts. Et ils l'étaient Harry, ils étaient même incroyablement puissants…

* * *

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Serrez la main de mr Review pour me laisser vos impressions ;-)**

**Bisous**

**Jess alias Teddyjes**


End file.
